Spike the Bulldog
Spike the Bulldog (simply known as Spike) is the tritagonist of the animated series Tom and Jerry. Though he is also a protector of sorts towards Jerry, sometimes going as far as being an enforcer of sorts to the mischievous rodent - however there is no denying that Spike is often unjustly cruel towards Tom (a stereotype of dog/cat rivalry) and although he often gives Tom several chances to avoid his wrath he will attack the cat viciously once those chances have been spent and not knowing it was Jerry who was really causing all of the disturbance and trouble had put on himself, his son and Tom and stealing his bones and messing up his son. After beating Tom, he is shown having a good time and resting peacefully with Tyke Bulldog along with Jerry the real culprit. Tom often tries to get revenge on Spike, so it can be argued that much like Jerry Mouse himself Spike can play both the good guy and the bad guy depending on the cartoon - in general though he is a bully in regards to Tom and threatens bodily harm to the cat, to the point of making Tom fear for his live on numerous occasions. Spike can also be friendly with Jerry Mouse and his son when he wants to be and is seen to be a caring father, showing that although a fierce opponent he isn't entirely without merit. Spike appears in the episode Dog Trouble, as a villain. Spike was voiced by Michael Donovan in Tom and Jerry Tales who also voices Grey Hulk in The Incredible Hulk, Guile and Zangief in Street Fighter TV series, and Sabretooth in X-Men Evolution. TV Show Tom And Jerry Kids In Super Duper Spike: Tyke was upset that Hunk was sick so Spike dressed him to impressive his son. Tom And Jerry Tales Spike first appears in Feeding Time as a zookeeper when he order Tom to keep a eye the visitors so nobodies feeds the animals until Jerry feeds them so he can get Tom fired. The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) Spike may not be the smartest pooch in the yard, but what he lacks in brains, he makes up in brawn. Movies Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars Spikes was at the garden trying to have bone for his dinner until Tom ruins Spike's dinner and began to cry, then he appears again when Jerry took his bone putting into the robot's head Spike destroy the robot he got his bone and went back his house until the robot's hand chops the kennel and the bone until Spike began to cry again then before the end the robot controlled by Spike where he repairs the robot to take revenge on Tom. Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Spike was at the pet shop along with Tyke in the cage when they saw Tom so they start attack him, they got out of the cage and they chase after Tom, along with Butch,Alley Cat and the police cars then Jerry uses The Magic Rings to freezes them in the end they reappear and chase after Tom. Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry Spike was seen sleeping in his dog house until nuts drops on his head, he grabs Tom hits his head, strangled him then the plane hits him but just about tries attack Tom he blows On Spike until he appears again grabs an axe he thinks he cuts Tom's head then he chase after him before he runs out the the house and flies to Borneo make sure he wasn't get in to trouble from the woman, later he was seen lying in the hammock having a drink until Tom lands on him before Spike tries attack him a car lands on Spike knock on him unconscious. Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Spike was seen as a pirate pet dog. Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Spike along with his Tyke was seen as a security guard at the museum and in the end of the movie they arrest these cats. Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse Spike along with his son Tyke was seen as Robin Hood's Merry Men. Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Spike along his Tyke was been captured by The Giant. Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest Spike and Tyke was seen at the beach. Tom and Jerry: Return to Oz Spike and his son Tyke was seen as they see an Gnome King taking over Oz until Dorothy save the day. Tom and Jerry: In Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Spike is seen as he was working for Slugworth as an associate but actually working for Willy Wonka. Trivia * In "Quiet Please!" Spike has an anchored tattoo on his left upper arm, ready to skin Tom alive near the end after he was actually being disturbed by Jerry who planted a dynamite underneath him while he was sleeping and it is unknown if he still has an anchored tattoo. * In The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Spike was no longer allied with Jerry Mouse because he blame him and Tom for ruins Tyke's party but sometimes he allied with Jerry and Tom like they help him to remove his tooth, find his missing bones and makes his birthday party and a cake. Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Anti heroes Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Cartoon characters Category:Warner Bros. characters